Undercover
by Caira D
Summary: Aosoka Syndully. A Togruta padawan in the Kaktishta Wars (a fan made war that happened before the prequels and the clone wars) has been trusted to use new technology the republic has invented. Three rules: No talking to anyone except jedi, don't get attached to anyone, and most important, don't reveal yourself as a jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

 **I do not own ANY of these characters! All characters belong to Star Wars! Only three characters are originally created by me!**

"I'm Aosoka." The Togruta padawan says as she approaches her new master. "Greetings Aosoka, I am your new Master, Obi One Kenobi." The Jedi Master says as he puts his hand on his new padawan's shoulder.

"I will supervise you jedi training young one, but before you can get on the field, you need to learn how to control the force and how to properly use your lightsaber." Master Obi One says as he gestures Aosoka to follow him outside.

~Outside~

The two sit on the steps of the Jedi Temple and talk all about the force and the way it can be used. "Well padawan? What do you think? Which form is your favorite. Form five, Shien, or form three, Soresu? Which one fits you more?"

"Actually Master, I think I'll use the Shien reverse grip fighting style for my lightsaber, but my form? I'd rather it be form four, Ataru." Aosoka says. "Alright Aosoka, but Ataru takes a lot of practice, be careful."

~Back Inside, In the Council room~

Master Yoda nods at Aosoka's decision and pulls out two long chains painted with plain dark green and red paint. "Put these on your head tail young one." Master Yoda says as he hands them over to the padawan. "A padawan, you are now."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Aosoka says as she puts the chains on her head tail. Her head tail is about half ground, the ends of the blue and white head tail end around her elbow.

Her red skirt with a golden belt are beautifully put together along with a red t shirt that is tucked into her skirt. The white lines on her face resemble what will eventually end up being Ahsoka Tano's make up in the clone wars.

~After Two Months of Training~

"It's time Aosoka. Time for you to go on the field with me." Master Kenobi says as he gently shakes her to get Aosoka to wake up. Her pajamas are much different than her original outfit.

One single bra like cloth (That's red =P. I think you guys know who this character was based off of) and a skirt (also red) that hangs much higher than her original battle skirt.

"Get changed Aosoka, it's time for a battle." "During the Kaktisha wars master? Isn't that too dangerous with Armageddon crawling around?" "Yes, but she won't be there."

~On the Battlefield~

"I have the sith on the run Master!" Aosoka yells into her com link as she moves her two green lightsabers around as the two sith shoot blasters at her instead of close fighting.

"Be careful Aosoka! Remember! They're sith! They have a lot of tricks!" Her master yells back. "I'll be fine Master!" Aosoka yells as she deflects one of the blasts into the sith's arm.

"One of them is disabled Master! I got him in the arm!" "Nice job Aosoka, but you don't need to yell, I can hear you loud and clear." Aosoka shuts off her com and jumps down from the rock she was previously on and forces the last sith to fight with light sabers.

The sith pulls out a single blade and holds it close to him. "You're merely a padawan! How did you manage to do this!" The sith calls out in a deep voice. His mask makes it hard to understand him, but he still sounds crazy.

"I have a good Master." Aosoka says with a grin as she jumps up and into the sith's blade. She rapidly swings her blades and when he's distracted, Aosoka kicks his right leg and he falls to the ground. "I'm not impressed." Aosoka says as she pulls her blade out over his head.

"Master Kenobi, it's all clear, now. Two sith scumbags need to be taken into custody now." Aosoka says as she takes the defeated sith's blade. "You will never win!" The second sith yells as he rushes up behind Aosoka in a fit of rage. "Hey!" Aosoka yells as she pulls out her lightsabers.

Her blades swing around in fury as she easily takes down the sith. "Once again, not impressed." She says as she takes the other sith's blade. "Only three battles in padawan, and this is your first victory. Good luck winning the entire war." The sith behind her says.

~Back at the Jedi Temple~

"How about we learn about form seven today?" Master Kenobi asks Aosoka as they walk outside to train. "Sure." Says Aosoka with other things in her mind. Obi One looks at her and knows something is on her mind. "Are you alright young one?" "Huh? Oh! Yes, Master, I am alright." Aosoka replies.

"Take a break young one, you've been through a lot today. Besides, there's a party tonight, you must prepare to celebrate our first win of the Kakishta Wars." Her master says smiling. "Yes Master, thank you." Aosoka says as she turns around and dashes to go with her padawan friends.

~Party!~

"Our first victory. Hmm, not only a victory, it is, but a beginning, a beginning of hope." Master Yoda says. "This victory is thanks to Master Kenobi and Padawan Syndully." Master Windu says as he puts his hand on Aosoka's shoulder.

"Celebration we must have." Master Yoda says. And with that the jedi party all night.

~Three years later~

"By the power of the force, I say Aosoka Syndully has reached knighthood. I present you, Aosoka Syndully, Jedi knight." Master Yoda says as the temple guards flash their lightsabers from her right shoulder to her left shoulder, then to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, I hope I don't let you down." The new Jedi knight says to her master. "And with new knights, new assignments rise." Master Kenobi says behind them. "Aosoka, please follow me." He says.

Aosoka nods and follows her master through the halls of the temple until they reach the med bay. "Aosoka, how much are you willing to do for the republic?" "I'd die for it Master; I'd do anything it takes to keep this republic safe." Aosoka says as she sits on the closest bed.

"Are you questioning my loyalties, Master?" Aosoka asks impatiently. "No young one, calm yourself, we just need to ask the knights to test some technology." He replies.

"What kind of technology?" Aosoka asks. "We have figured out how to go into the future. To see who will win the war and how we can make it happen or stop it from happening."

"Well sign me up. I'll do anything." "Alright, but first we need to disguise you as a human. You'll be being sent to Earth, the home world of many jedi like myself."

"Alright." Aosoka says as the tiny chip gets shoves into the skin of her neck. "Ow." Aosoka mumbles as she starts to fall asleep. "Now Aosoka, your mission is to find out who won the war, and threats are still there Aosoka! And no matter what! I repeat no matter what! Do not talk to anyone other than jedi and especially don't get attached to anyone!" Master Kenobi yells as Aosoka falls completely asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **~Aosoka's PoV. Earth, after the Kaktishta Wars~**

"What happened?" I moan as I slowly open my eyes to see a glistening moon from under the trees of the forest I appear to be in. Wet grass soaks my red boots and makes me feel uncomfortable. _What is happening?_ I ask myself.

Suddenly my mind snaps back in place and I remember the mission I'm on, Jedi Knights. They were sent to the future. At least it makes me feel special. Maybe.

I stand up and feel like falling again, but I fight it and trudge on to a nearby village I can see even from the forest I'm in. The buildings surround me as I walk to the center of the small town. Though small, I can see the old factories in the back of the town. Hmm, industrial much?

"Hello stranger." A blond man says as he approaches me. He peers down at me through his glasses, it almost scares me. His dark blue eyes feel like they're piercing through my human disguise, but I remain calm as he examines me. My dark brown hair that's about shoulder length, my bright, ocean blue eyes, my tan skin, my bright red lips and rosy cheeks, this disguise isn't me at all. I'm a battle ready jedi, ready to serve the republic in any way I can, not some dressed up doll like princess.

"You're new." He says in a deep, strong voice as he turns away from me. "Welcome. I'm Seth. I'm the mayor of this village. Who are you new girl?" The man, Seth, asks me. "Duhh…. I'm" as I struggle to think of a fake name, he turns around to face me impatiently. He is much taller than I am, he's about six feet high. "I don't have all day. Now if you want a house tell me your name." he says surprising calm.

"I'm K-" He shoves me against a wall and stares right at me. "Kaylee!" I manage to gasp out. He lets go and turns around and gestures me to follow him. "Why the hell did you do that! I was about to say my name!" I yell, exasperated at the sudden force.

"Just follow me already." Seth says uninterested. I nod and roll my eyes. "Why?" "You need a house." He simply says. I nod and follow him to a red brick house, good condition, I'll give it that. Other than that though? Haha, the house looks so ugly. Two story, but no backyard, and probably no attic or basement.

"I think I can guess what you're thinking due to the look on your face, but please do respect the house, this village is more on the poor side than the rich." He says with a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I don't like it, just. Well, in general I'm sorry that you're poor. Wait! That also sounded mean!" I desperately explain.

"It's fine Kaylee, meet me at the townhouse at seven tonight. It's the building that looks like a church." Seth says as he turns to leave. "Wait Seth." I say, trying to get my questions in now. "Yes Kaylee?" Seth asks as he turns once again to face me. "In my old school, I was learning about the Kaktishta wars, but never got the chance to finish the lesson. Can you finish it for me? Please?" I ask in the cutest voice I can.

Seth sighs but does a slow nod and walks over to a public bench to sit and talk. _Success, now all I need to do is get the information and go back to the Republic._ "The Kaktishta Wars, they were a battle between the light and dark sides. Jedi were the light, sith the dark. The sith lord, Armageddon, was and still is the most powerful sith. She never lost a battle."

The light side lost the first two battles, but thanks to a jedi knight who became a jedi master temporarily for the wars, and a padawan. Master Kenobi, and Padawan Syndully. Both two honorable warriors even though Aosoka, the padawan died shortly after becoming a jedi knight after a bomb went off in the jedi temple."

My eyes expand in pure horror as I realize that I'm about to die. An explosion. I remember feeling a disturbance in the force before I was sent here. "What else happened?" I ask, trying my best to be patient. "Well the dark side ended up winning by a long shot. It's like Aosoka's death caused the entire side to lose. Wherever she is, I hope she realizes how important she is." Seth says in a deep but quiet voice.

Death is among me. I know it. But something deep within me is screaming at me to stay, begging me to keep trudging through this mess I got myself into. _I can't leave just yet, but I must soon to prevent my death._

~At the Townhouse~

"Hello Seth." I say as I approach the blond haired mayor. His tuxedo shines in the moonlight shining in from the windows, his bright black shoes glistening heavenly with every step and his glasses illuminated by the beautiful flashes of light.

"Hello Kaylee." He says as he approaches me slowly. "I asked you here to get to know you." My cheeks nearly blush and I form a bright smile on my glossy lips to impress him. "I see. What do you want to know?" I ask as I step closer. "Kaylee, why did you come here?"

"My old town got destroyed." I say as I start trying to think of a name of the town I made up. "Hmm. I see. I assume that a few other people from that town are and have been coming here. People have been showing up constantly. No one else was willing to talk though." Seth says as he steps even closer. "Well I'll answer any questions you have." I say half distracted.

"My real question is. Are you a jedi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"W-What?" I stammer astonished at what he's asking. "You heard me Kaylee. Are you a jedi?" Seth asks, he's growing angry. "Of course not! Why would you even ask me that!" I try to calm myself, but the whispers in my head encourage me to pull out my lightsaber, tell the truth, then kill him.

"Alright alright, you can calm yourself." Seth says as he backs away, almost in fear. "How about we talk more when you're calm. Tomorrow at the the old factory behind your house. Meet me there by noon."

I nod and feel something strange. Danger, hatred, fear all surrounds me. _Someone else is here. Someone familiar is here._ "Are you alright Kaylee? You seem distracted."

"Huh?" I say as I snap out of my thoughts. "You. Seem. Distracted." He slowly and loudly says. "I'm fine, just looking around my new home." Seth nods in understanding and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "It might be small, but it is a wonderful little town. Please respect that." He says gently as he looks down at me.

"I will Seth. Anyone here who might be interested in being my friend?" I ask with a small blush. "Of course! Me." He replies with a warm and gentle smile. "Thank you." I say quietly. "Also my friend Jaden. He welcomes a lot of new people as well."

 _Jaden. Why does that sound so familiar._ I smile and nod. "Then lead the way." I say kindly as we walk outside.

~Jaden's House~

"Jaden! I want you to meet Kaylee." Seth announces as he walks, with his arm still around me, inside the surprisingly large brick house. "Hello Kaylee! Welcome to the town!" he says in a perky and somewhat British accent.

His short black hair is clean and wet. He's wearing black on black, a t shirt, shorts, and only socks cover his body. His skin is wet and glossy, e clearly just got out of a shower. He's currently sitting on a large green sofa watching TV while eating white cheddar popcorn. Huh, strange, I've only seen popcorn once before, okay, maybe not seen, but my master told me about it.

"Hi. You seem more enthusiastic than I thought you would be." I say with a smile. "Ah, well have to be even more polite around girls I guess." He says with a shrug. "I'll leave you two." Seth says as he turns to leave. _No, wait!_ I want him to stay, even though he's suspisous of me, I still feel drawn to him.

As he leaves it feels like my organs are being ripped out of my chest, like I know him. Suddenly the sound of a lightsaber goes off behind me and I swing around immediately. "Jaden?" I ask as I watch in shock as he stands up with a blue lightsaber.

"Aosoka Syndully. Jedi Knight. Honorable warrior. The one I've been assigned to kill." He says as he walks closer to me. "To _kill!_ Jaden are you insane!" My mind channels back to my training. Right when I was a youngling, I was taught about a jedi named Jaden, skilled especially with his strength, but he abandoned the order and used their in progress technology to travel into the future, but he was told to do something before he left. It must have been to kill me.

 **Thank you all for your support of my story! I'm focusing on my Mirai Nikki stories and some Marvel stuff, but I promise that the next chapter will be released by next month! Thank you all again! ~Caira**


End file.
